The Denny-Brown collection consists of approximately 2700 films depicting specific behaviors of monkeys subsequent to lesions of major central nervous system structures and regions, and the behavior of patients with neurological diseases. The collection includes associated written records, histological slides and photographs of the brains of the monkeys at autopsy. Our prior work with this collection, which was compiled by the late world-renowned neurologist, Derek E. Denny-Brown, primarily involved publicizing its availability, converting all the filmed images to videotape, and editing the tapes so that a single tape contains all the images from one animal arranged in sequential order. Additionally, we have used the patient films to develop verbally annotated videotapes designed for teaching students about neurological disorders, some of which are no longer seen (e.g., postencephalitic parkinsonism). For the present project, in addition to continuing to publicize and utilize the collection, we propose to develop a computerized database that will greatly increase the utility of the collection by making it searchable by lesion and/or specific behavior. Thus, the investigators will easily be able to determine the particular cases in the collection that contain images that would be useful to their individual research interests.